dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lao (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
Lao is a elderly man and a skilled Martial Artist, who first appears in the Dragon Ball Z Filler episode "A Girl Named Lime" It is revealed in Dragon Ball Minus , that he once fought with Master Roshi and his friends, and is one of his good friends. he was the inventor of the Lion Style Kempo Fist. He is the grandfather of Lime. 'Appearance' Mr. Lao's hairstyle strongly resembles that of Master Mutaito, who once trained Goku via time travel. Lao also strongly resembles the Fighter 83 who lost to Goku in the Elimination Round of the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. His Gi is very similar to that of Master Shen though with a different colour palette. 'Personality' TBA 'Dragon Ball Minus' 'Mutaito and Korin Saga' TBA 'Dark Era Saga' During the invasion, of King Piccolo and his minions, Lao manages to survive and escape until Master Mutaito finally manages to defeat him using the Evil Containment Wave. in the 665 Age, he competes in the 4th World Martial Arts Tournament. It is also revealed that Lao had gotten married and now has a son named Lang. 'Dragon Ball Z' 'Cell Games Saga' Mr. Lao is a store owner at Chazke Village and the grandfather of Lime, a young girl who meets Gohan prior to the Cell Games. Mr. Lao first meets Gohan when the young boy is trying to buy items for his mother. Shortly later, he has Gohan chopping up wood for him. When his granddaughter starts a rumor that Cell is nearby the secret hideout that was built as protection, Mr. Lao comes to her aid. He beats up Mr. Borbonne's men with ease and is then opposed by Mercenary Tao who proves to be just a little too much for him to handle. Mr. Lao is saved by Gohan from a Super Dodon Wave. Goku arrives and talks with Mr. Lao like they know each other. Amazingly, this elderly martial artist is well aware of Goku and Gohan's super powers and knows beforehand that they will be entering the Cell Games. Even more startling is the fact he knows Cell's first form objective was to absorb human energy and even stated that Cell was much weaker back then. It is never told how this wise old man knew about Goku or Cell's evolution, being that the earthlings just knew him as a monster. However, being a martial artist himself he may have known about Goku through participating in or watching past Tenkaichi Budokai. 'Interlude' During the Majin Buu Saga, he along with his family are killed by Majin Buu including almost eveyone else on Earth, but later revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls, which he calls another miracle. 'Dragon Ball GT' Mr. Lao, along with his family and most of the Earth are taken over by the Tuffle parasite Baby, and later cured by the Sacred Water. 'Abilities' |-|Techniques= *'Lion Fang Fist' - A Lion Style fighting attack similar to Wolf Fang Fist. *'Flight' – The capability to fly by using the ki. At first, this technique was used only by Tien and Chiaotzu, then it was learnt also by all the Z Warriors, except for Yajirobe and Master Roshi. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Ki Sense' – The ability to sense the energy of other beings. *'Afterimage Technique' – An ability to move so swiftly that an image of the user is left behind. *'Wild Sense' - a advanced version of rapid movement. Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Earthlings Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:Pre Dragon Ball (Nikon23) Category:List of Characters in Pre Dragon Ball (Nikon23) Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Allies